Never Alone
by WeirdButILoveIt
Summary: Payton and Aurora were two girls whose life's were anything but normal. One day when an Akuma attacks their "home" the only life the have known has been changed forever. The two girls are saved by a certain exorcist and brought to the Black Order they both find out that they are accommodators and struggle to live their new life's as Exorcists. No pairings yet!


**Prologue **

They ran away from the rubble quickly, neither understanding fully what had happened. One moment they were sitting with their "siblings" from the orphanage the next they were running from a balloon like creature with a strange man claiming to be an exorcist. It all had happened in the blink of an eye, their lives would never be the same, the two girls both knew it but struggled to believe it. They ran hand in hand, struggling to keep up with the boy leading them to safety.

The two girls were both around thirteen and had been friends for as long as they could remember. The two girls were almost the same in height, one five foot ten the other five foot nine, very tall for their ages. One girl, Payton was older by two months and had very fair skin. She had blue eyes that changed ever so slightly with each passing emotion. Her curly, rust colored, hair was cut very short on one side while the other was shoulder length. She had a very strange markings on her right arm, they looked like vines covered in thorns almost covering her light skin in black.

The other of the two, Aurora, had beautiful golden skin that brought out her dark brown eyes. She had dark brown hair that was one shade from black was shoulder length.

"Get behind me!" The boy yelled. The two girls obeyed both very shaken up not understanding what was happening. The two girls watched in amazement as the boy glowed green and a white cowl wrapped around him, shielding him like a blanket. Silver claws grew out of his left hand, he grabbed his wrist and suddenly his arm turned into a giant sword with a big cross running down the middle.

The boy charged at the group of "Akuma" as he had earlier called them and started to attack. He did it very swiftly and carefully, he had a strange grace in his movements that surprised the two girls. Soon all of the "Akuma" were gone, the three teens were left in a solemn silence.

Surprisingly, Payton who was usually quiet spoke up first, " Thank you for saving sir, but if you don't mind my asking what the heck just happened!?" The boy turned and looked at the girls. For the first time the girls were able to get a good look at him. He had snow white hair that contrasted beautifully with his stormy gray eyes. He had a strange red scar running down from the top of his eyebrow down to the corner of his upper lip. His arm was an ebony shade and had a white cross on the top of his hand. H was shorter than the two girls, but surprisingly looked older.

The boy thought for a moment before saying, "Please no sir, I'm only sixteen. My name is Allen Walker, and I am an exorcist, I'm going to guess that you both believe me because of what just happened. That monster was a Akuma, a living weapon created by the Millennium Earl. They seek evolution by killing humans. I just happened to be walking by when I saw the Akuma" Allen chose to leave out the part about how Akuma were created and about his cursed eye, he understood how much this was to take in and was taking babe steps. "Can you tell me what happened before I showed up?"

Aurora looked down at her feet, remembering the events that had just played out. She thought before replying, "Everyone in the orphanage was getting ready for bed when all of the sudden there was an explosion. Soon those, those things started coming in and shooting everything in sight. Everyone's skin was soon covered in stars and then they turned to ash. All of the people we have known our whole lives, our family was whipped out in the blink of an eye. Gone. We ran out as fast as we could then we met you," Her voice shook and tears started threatening to spill. The two girls held onto each other like a lifeline after everything they had ever known was taken from them. Allen looked at them with sympathy, this had happened many times before, but this was one of the only times there had been survivors.

Ever since Allen had found the two girls his left arm had started to tingle as if his innocence was trying to tell him something. He looked at the two girls closely looking for any sign of innocence. He noticed the one girl with orangey hair was holding her right arm carefully, almost self consciously. He studied her arm and saw that it had a vine like pattern running up and down it.

"What happened to you arm?" Allen asked curiously, could there be possibly two new accommodators one with parasitic Innocence?

The girl looked down before quietly replying, "Born with it."

The boy smiled and said, "How would you two like to become part of my family and help fight the Akuma like me?"

The girls looked up surprised, never had they ever been asked to join a family and yet this stranger who had just saved their lives were offering to give them one. "Why?" Aurora asked, "No one has ever wanted us before."

"Because," The boy started, "Your just like me, Come with me to the order and you'll meet a bunch of people who are just like me and you, who will except you, welcome you, with open arms as they did for me and many others."

The girls looked at each other before both coming to a silent agreement. Aurora looked at Allen and said, "We'd love to."

**Hi guys! This is my first fan fiction on this site and I am looking forward to any reviews you have for me**

**~ThatGirlInTheCorner**


End file.
